


The Amulet

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam gave Dean the amulet when he was a child and his brother has worn it ever since, a sign of their brotherly bond.   When Dean is attacked and the amulet taken, Sam will gamble everything to get it back.





	The Amulet

Dean Winchester knew he was in trouble as soon as he turned the corner and was faced with 3 burly truckers who he recognised. He had hustled them in a pool game in the roadhouse the previous evening and they were obviously pissed with him. He had hoped that they would be long-gone by now. He had revisited the bar this morning as he had left his phone behind and was pleased when the barkeeper produced it having found it on the bar the previous night when tidying up. Dean had a little too much to drink the night before and so had only missed it this morning. He had left Sam back at the room in the motel next door packing their kit as they were heading home having finished up a case nearby. Nervously, he glanced around for an escape but they had boxed him in to the side of the club so he tried to brave it out.  
“Hi guys. You wanna rematch?”  
The bearded trucker in the red shirt literally growled at him.  
“I want my money back you cheating hustler.”  
Dean looked up at him, a little affronted. The guy was huge. “Hey, I may be a hustler but I’m no cheat. Come on fellas everyones gotta make a living.”  
The beer bellied trucker in the blue shirt stepped forward and clutched the front of Deans jacket lifting him up on his toes.  
“You owe me $100 ass bucket.”  
Dean winced as the stink of stale beer breath wafted over him.  
The tall trucker in the green checked shirt watched in interest and stepped forward. He was the biggest of them all, with a long ginger beard and muscles bulging on his arms.  
“Come on Chuck, you’ve probably drunk more than $100 in a night.” he said and Dean looked over to him, hopefully. However, the tall trucker, a solidly built man continued.  
“Trouble is, I don’t like my friends being hustled. I tend to get a little irritated and when I get irritated people tend to get beat down.”  
Dean gulped as he heard red shirt and blue shirt laugh. “Looks like you’re going to get your ass whupped boy” said the bearded man.  
Dean twisted away from the large hand clutching his jacket and swept his foot around, taking out blue shirt and wriggling out of his grasp. He nearly made it but red shirt and green check shirt grabbed him and he was felled by a pile driver of a punch to his stomach. Gasping and doubling over he was manhandled away to the dark side alley and given a thorough beating, the 3 heavy men landing many blows and kicks to his torso. He was left barely conscious and bleeding, slumped behind the dumpster.  
Wiping his bloody hand on his shirt, the green check trucker leaned down and frisked the panting man and found his wallet. Cleaning it out of cash he dropped it back down on his victim and turned to his fellow truckers. As Dean curled forwards the trucker saw something flash and he noticed a cord around his neck. Leaning down again he grabbed it and Dean cried out as the cord tightened, cutting into the back of his neck before snapping. Opening his hand the trucker saw a weird figure of a head on the leather cord. He grinned at his gasping victim as he stood up. “I’ll take this a souvenir to remind me of you.” he said “come on, let’s get out of here, I think he’s got the message not to mess around with us.” He gave a heavy slap to Deans face and laughed as Dean slumped sideways before walking away.

Alice, the cook at the Roadhouse carried out the bag of trash from the kitchen and walked to the dumpster, seeing the three men walking around the corner. Opening it and throwing the bag in she heard a quiet groan and she looked around the side curiously. “Oh my god” she cried as she spotted Dean lying slumped on the ground. She ran to him and held his head in her hands. “Hey come on.” she said, trying to bring the beaten man back to full consciousness.  
“Get Sam” he murmured, his head pounding. He moved his hand towards his pocket but winced in pain. Catching his action Alice opened the pocket and pulled out his phone. She scrolled through the screen and called the contact Sam and was pleased to hear it picked up within a few seconds.  
“Dean where the hell are you man? I thought you said you’d only be 10 minutes.”  
Alice heard the concerned voice at the end of the phone and she replied.  
“It’s not Dean. My name is Alice. I work at the Ponderosa Roadhouse on I49.”  
“Where’s my brother?” demanded Sam.  
Alice swallowed, not really wanting to pass on the bad news.  
“Alice, where is Dean?” prompted Sam firmly.  
“I’m sorry but he’s been hurt in a fight. I’ve just found him next to the dumpster in the alley.”  
Sam swore and began to move to get his jacket.  
“How is he?” he asked as he grabbed the door key and left the motel.  
“He’s beat up bad.”  
“Have you called the paramedics?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Don’t bother. I can deal with this. I’m only round the corner.”  
Alice knelt by Dean as he became more aware.  
“Shush” she said. “Don’t try to move.”  
“Sammy?” he asked slurring the word from his swollen mouth.  
“He’s on his way. He won’t be long.”  
She watched as he leaned his head back against the wall.  
A minute later she heard steps behind her and turned to see a tall, handsome man with longer dark hair rushing to them. She stood up as he knelt down by the injured man and gently examined him.  
“Dean. Hey, Dean. How are you doing?”  
Dean looked up though weary eyes.  
“Doing just great man” he said.  
“Do you need a hospital? How bad is it?”  
Dean shook his head slowly. “No hospital. Just need to rest.”  
Sam appraised the damage. His brother had obviously come off worst from a beating but there didn’t seem to be any serious damage. He tested his responses and found Deans pupils to be normal. Breathing a sigh of relief he ascertained that most of the blows had been to his abdomen and back. He would be a mass of bruises for the next few days however..  
“Who did this?” he asked angrily and Alice shook her head.  
“I didn’t see anything but there were three guys walking round the corner when I came out.”  
“Truckers, hustled them for game of pool last night” said Dean, his breath hitching painfully as his sore ribs moved.  
Sam sighed and once again cursed their shitty hand to mouth way of life. Surely there must be something better? He snaked his hand around his brothers shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Dean swayed and swore but managed to stabilise himself. He nodded his thanks at Alice and the brothers began the short walk back to the motel. 

Opening the door, he half carried Dean over to his bed and dropped him down to sit on the edge. Leaning down he removed his brothers jacket and footwear and then gently pulled the t shirt up, cursing softly as he saw the damage. Dean sat still and murmured. “That bad hey”.  
Sam looked up and saw this brother was watching him, his face already bruising and swelling.  
“You’ll be ok Dean.” he muttered as he ran his hands over the bruised torso watching as Dean winced at a particularly deep one over his left hip.  
“Sorry” he murmured but continued his examination until satisfied that no bones were out of place.  
He sat back. “There don’t seem to be any breaks, just soft tissue injuries. You’ll have some humdinger bruises over the next few weeks but no worse than you’ve had before.”  
Dean nodded and relaxed as he felt his brother begin to gently clean the blood away. Reaching up to pull Deans head up to clean the blood from his face, Sam was shocked by a small cry from his brother.  
“What is it?” he asked.  
“Back of my neck hurts.” muttered Dean and Sam urged him forward to have a look. He saw a bloody cut and he went to clean it. Sponging the shallow cut he realised what was missing.  
“Dean, where is your amulet?”  
Dean closed his eyes as he remembered.  
“Doofus took it as a souvenir,” he muttered.  
Sam’s stomach dropped. He knew that Dean always wore the amulet as it was a symbol of what the brothers meant to each other.  
Dean closed his eyes. “Sorry Sam. I should have stopped him.”  
Sam finished cleaning him up and turned to reach for the painkillers.  
“Not your fault Dean. Looks like you were outnumbered.”  
Dean was visibly upset and put his hand on Sams.  
“I don’t need an amulet to show you how much I care about my brother.” he said sincerely.  
Sam linked gazes with his brother and nodded.  
“Yeah, I know but I’m still gonna get it back for you.”  
“No Sam. They were three huge giants.”  
Sam grinned. “Maybe, but I’m still gonna get it back for you. Now, take this painkiller and rest up, you’re going to be sore for a few days and I need to keep an eye on you.”

An hour later, Sam stood at the door, shrugging his jacket on. He checked that his brother was still sleeping before he went out. It was just after 3pm and he hoped that the Roadhouse was a little quieter now that the lunchtime rush will have died down. He walked the short distance to the bar and entered. It was fairly quiet, just a couple of tables occupied. Scrubbing his hand through his hair he walked over to the barkeep and ordered a beer. As the beer was placed in front of him he asked the barkeeper if he could speak to Alice explaining that he wanted to give her an update on his brothers condition. Jed the barkeeper nodded, aware of the fight as Alice had given everyone the gory details. Shortly, Alice came into the main bar from the kitchen and smiled as she saw the tall dark man.  
“Hey” she said “How is your brother?” and was pleased to see him smile.  
“He’ll be ok. I just wanted to thank you for looking after him.”  
Alice ducked her head. “I didn’t really do much.”  
“You called me.” he reminded her. “Dean could have been lying there for a while if you hadn’t found him.” He gestured to his drink. “Can I buy you a drink?” Alice smiled.  
“I am on duty till 6 o’clock.”  
“A soft drink then.”  
She relaxed as he smiled at her again. “Deal.”  
“Do you know the guys who beat up Dean?” asked Sam as she took a seat next to him and was disappointed to see her shake her head.  
“I saw three guys walking around the corner but it may not have been them.”  
Sam nodded. “Dean said he was jumped by 3 big truckers.”  
Alice took a sip of her lemonade. “Well that suits the description of the guys I saw.”  
“Did you recognise them, have they been in here before?”  
Alice shook her head slowly. “We see so many in here and I’m stuck in the kitchen most of the day. Let me see if Jed knows.”  
Jed, the barkeeper came over at her call and Sam explained who he was looking for.  
“I don’t know. It was busy last night and all these truckers kinda blur into one.”  
“My brother said he played pool with them last night.”  
A lightbulb went off in Jeds head.  
“Yeah, I think your brother is a bit of a pool shark. They played a few games and he was losing every one. Then when he cleared the table on the last game they didn’t seem too happy. He left pretty sharpish as they were getting a little leary.”  
Sam smiled. “Yeah. When we’re short of money he kinda relies on drunken schmucks to supplement funds. We’re usually out of the way before they realise they’ve been hustled. I guess Dean thought that they’d be long gone today.”  
“Looks like he’s learnt the hard way not to mess with them. The only one I recognised was Jonus Keen, he’s got a reputation of being a bully boy, likes to cause trouble. He hauls out of Lexworth. Not sure who the other two were but I guess they were co-workers.”  
Sam nodded. “They took something from him as a souvenir and I want it back.”  
Alice looked at him alarmed. “They’ll hurt you Sam.”  
“Don’t be so sure. I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve. I gave my brother the amulet when were young and it’s been hanging round his neck ever since. No drunken, deadbeat bully is going to keep me from getting it back.  
“Be careful Sam.” pleaded Alice. “I know I’ve just met you but it would be a shame to see that beautiful body broken.”  
Sam smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ve dealt with worse than him in my time. I’ll call in my friends if necessary.” he turned to Jed. “Now do you have any idea when I can find him?”  
Jed nodded. “Said he was hauling a load to Bridemont but he’ll be back in a couple of days. His depot is in Lexworth - Longmire Shipping I think or something like that. Big black truck, you can’t miss it - it has a picture of a native red indian painted on the side.  
Sam finished his drink and thanked them for their help, assuring Alice that he wouldn’t underestimate Jonus. He returned to the room and found his brother still asleep so he took his laptop and began to research his quarry.

Two days later, he was sat in the Impala with Dean. They were in the carpark of a supermarket in Lexworth having driven the 62 miles from the town where Dean had been attacked. The elder hunter sat in the passenger seat, his face bruised and swollen still, his movements stiff from the multitude of bruises over his body. He tapped his fingers impatiently. Sam started to get a little irritated by the drumming of the fingers but he knew his brother wasn’t happy with the plan. He sighed.  
“Stop fretting Dean.” he said and heard a brief grunt.  
“I just wish you’d wait a few days until I’m in a position to back you up.”  
“Dean, you know we could be hundreds of miles away by the end of the week. I need to sort this out now.”  
Dean sighed. “I know but it doesn’t seem right you going in there without me.”  
Sam nodded and turned to look at his brother. “I know Dean but you can’t hardly move with those bruised ribs. You’re safer here. Look I won’t do anything dramatic, I’ll just talk to him.”  
Dean frowned and Sam smiled. “I know. I won’t do anything stupid.” he acknowledged.  
They settled into an easy silence as they waited and soon saw a large black truck enter the yard.  
“ I’m hoping that when I ask Jonus for the amulet he’ll just give it to me.”  
Dean snorted derisively. “And pigs can fly Sam.”  
“I have to give him the opportunity. If he doesn’t then we go on to plan B.”  
Dean winced as he moved, frustrated that he knew his brother was right.  
“Any problems you call me” he said pointedly and Sam moved to open the door.  
“Of course,” he said as he patted his pocket where his mobile was stored.

Leaving the Impala he walked across the road to the HQ of Longmire Shipping. It was a small business operating out of a warehouse just off the main street. Two trucks were parked in the yard, one with a red indian chieftains head on the side. Walking through the entrance he saw a large well built trucker climbing out of the cab. They had waited in the carpark watching until they had seen the large black rig pull into the yard. Sam hurried to catch up with the burly man and called out “Jonus Keen?”  
Jonus turned to look at the tall young man in front of him.  
“Who wants to know?” he said suspiciously. He studied the man in front of him, he was dressed in casual gear so he wasn’t from the law.  
“My name is Sam Wesson.”  
The name didn’t ring a bell and he shook his head. “What do you want boy?”  
Sam grimaced. “You beat up my brother a couple of days ago.”  
“He deserved it, he cheated me and my friends.” he growled.  
Sam held up his hands. “I know he went too far. You took the money back so you’ve not lost out.”  
“So why are you here?”  
“You took an amulet from him. It’s not worth anything value wise but he was given that by someone really close years ago and he’d like it back.”  
The big man laughed. “Sentimental value, ha. You tell your no good brother that I’m keeping it as recompense for the effort of beating him down.”  
Sam nodded, fully expecting the refusal.  
“I have a proposal.” he said slowly and the trucker looked at him with interest.  
“Go on.”  
“How about we play for it?”  
“Play what?”  
“Card game, name your preference. If I win I get the amulet and walk away.”  
“If you win, you get the amulet? What are you staking?”  
Sam shrugged “How does $1,000 sound?”  
Jonus appraised the young man in front of him and then considered what was on offer. He licked his lips hungrily.  
“You throw in a blowjob and I’ll take you up on that. Poker is my game - 7 card stud. Trents bar on Knowle Street. 8pm.”  
Sam swallowed, not liking the extra option but nodded. “Deal. See you later.”

He turned and walked back to the car slowly and Dean turned as he got in. Sam didn’t miss the wince of pain.  
“Well?” prompted the older Winchester.  
“Poker, 8pm tonight.”  
“So he fell for it.”  
Sam nodded. “Except for the fact that he expects a blowjob from me if he wins, everything is going to plan.”  
Dean laughed. “I have every confidence in your ability Sammy.”  
Sam smiled a little queasily. “I hope the plan works. He really isn’t my type.”  
He saw Dean wince again as he turned back and so he started the engine.  
“Let’s get you back to the motel. I think you need another painkiller.”  
Dean slumped against the seat and couldn’t deny it. Sam was a fair poker player but Dean knew that he would need to have a training session to carry off the plan effectively.  
“Thanks for doing this.” he said quietly.  
“I know how much that amulet means to you Dean.” answered Sam. “I can’t stand the thought of that creep taking it from you.”  
Dean nodded and closed his eyes.  
“I’m sorry you’ve got to do this. If I’d fought a little harder …”  
“Dean shut up. You were taken down by 3 huge thugs. You didn’t stand a chance. You’re lucky they didn’t beat you to death.”  
Dean sighed. “Yeah I know but it’s a pride thing. I’m a hunter, I’ve faced down a room of werewolves in the past.”  
“Look, they cornered you unexpected. Don’t worry, the plan will work and we’ll take that creep down.”  
Dean nodded with a grim smile.  
“And I’ll enjoy every minute of it.”

At 8pm the brothers walked into Trents Bar, a rough and ready bar frequented by the less well off denizens of the local community. Glancing around they saw the ginger giant sat at a table, flanked by the other two of Deans attackers. Sam walked slowly, allowing Dean to keep up with him and Jonus watched them approach with a grin on his face. Reaching the table, Sam pulled out a chair and the older Winchester gratefully sank into it. The effort of walking across the bar had worn him down.  
“Looking good boy” sneered Jonus, noting the stiffness and beads of sweat on the elder Winchesters brow.  
“Go to hell.” mumbled Dean, his swollen jaw making his words a little slurred.  
Jonus laughed and turned to look at Sam who had taken a seat opposite him. He studied him for a second before he addressed Dean again.  
“I’m looking forward to getting this game over and done with so that your brother and me can have a little private time.”  
“Don’t be so sure” growled Sam.  
“Boy, I’ve been playing poker since before you were born.”  
Sam nodded cooly. “Maybe luck will be my lady tonight.”  
Dean interceded.  
“Look, we don’t want any trouble. If you give me my amulet back we’ll walk away now without a look back.”  
Jonus laughed again. “You don’t get off that easy. If you want the amulet back you’re little brother here will need to win it.”  
Dean nodded and leaned back in the chair.  
“Ok, but I’m keeping an eye on you. Any cheating and you’re going to regret it.”  
Jonus laughed once again.  
“Fair enough, you can keep an eye on me and my pals here can keep an eye on you.”  
He glanced at his friends but Sam shook his head.  
“Pick someone independent. There are plenty of people in here tonight.”  
Jonus nodded and cast his gaze around the room. He was drawn to a lady sat on her own at the bar.  
“Hey beautiful.” he called and she turned. “Fancy helping a guy out?”  
She stood up and walked over to the table. “If you buy me a drink.”  
Dean and Sam looked at her and nodded their approval and one of Jonus’s friends moved a chair so she could sit down and went to the bar to get her another drink.  
“So, what are you playing?” she asked.  
“7 card stud Poker. I just need you to keep an eye out for any cheating from this guy.”  
“I’m familiar with the game. Ok boys you’re on.”  
She smiled and raised her glass as it was placed in front of her. “Good luck, may the best man win.”  
Sam took a deep breath and took something from his pocket.  
“I’ve brought a new pack of cards to play with.” He held up the sealed pack and Jonus took them, examining the packet.  
“Ok.” he shrugged and handed them over to the lady. “You open them sweetheart.”  
She took the pack and slid her long red nail down the edge and pulled the cellophane wrapper off them. She opened the packet and placed them on the table. “Want me to deal?” she asked and both players nodded.  
She dealt out the two cards each face down and one facing up and both players picked the hidden cards up.  
Jonus kept a poker face as his hand revealed an Ace of Clubs, Ace of Hearts and the King of Clubs on the table. Sam looked at his and found he had been dealt with two of diamonds, 4 of diamonds and King of hearts.  
Nodding, he placed the bundle of dollars into the centre of the table and was pleased to see Jonus reach into his pocket and place the amulet on top of the money.  
Sam glanced at his brother who was frowning slightly. It wasn’t the best hand to start.  
“Deal again please.” said Sam and the lady placed another two cards face up in the centre of the table. It was the Ace of Diamonds and 3 of diamonds.  
“Oh Diamonds, a ladies favourite.” she commented.  
Jonus assessed his best hand. Three Aces and a King.  
Sam assessed his hand. He had 4 low diamonds but nothing encouraging.  
Dean nodded to the lady again.  
“Last two cards darling. Good ones please.”  
She nodded. “I’ll do my best.” she said.  
“Looking forward to our private time boy” chuckled Jonus, confident in his cards.  
Sam gulped and watched as he saw the cards dealt. Ace of Spades and 5 of diamonds.  
He glanced at his brother who put a steadying hand on his arm.  
Jonus grinned. He had 4 aces and a King and it looked like his opponent didn’t have anything to match that. Placing the cards down he declared. “Four aces and a King. You lose boy.”  
His friends let out a whoop as he moved to bring the money over to his side of the table.  
Sam threw his hand out and stopped him.  
“Hang on a minute.” He laid out his cards on the table and Dean read them out.  
“Ace of diamonds, 2 of diamonds, 3 of diamonds, 4 of diamonds, 5 of diamonds. I think you’ll find that a straight flush beats 4 of a kind.”  
There was a stunned silence before Jonus let out a bellow.  
“You cheating …”  
“Now stop that” said the lady firmly as she sat at his side. “That was a fair deal in front of witnesses. You lost, get over it you big baby.”  
Sam leaned forward and pulled the cash and the amulet over to his side. Lifting it up he passed it over to his grinning brother. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Pushing the chair back he watched as the ginger giant shook his head in disbelief.  
“How the hell did that happen? How can 4 aces and a King not be enough to win” he asked vacantly. The Winchester brothers left the club and walked back to the Impala driving away with smiles on their faces.

About a mile from town they pulled in and soon a car rolled up behind them. Getting out they walked across to the car and met the occupant. She stepped out elegantly, pushing her ginger hair away from her face.  
Sam embraced her. “Thank you Rowena. You had me worried for a minute.”  
“Och Samuel. I didn’t want to make it easy for you.”  
“This means a lot Rowena, thank you.” said Dean stepping forward stiffly.  
“I know Sam wasn’t particularly looking forward to his private time with that big ginger lummox so I am pleased I could help. You owe me my $1,000 dollars back.”  
The Winchester brothers nodded with a smile and Dean handed over the wad of cash that Rowena had lent them.  
The ginger witch put it in her handbag and then got back in her car. “Now, you can start by taking me out for a slap up dinner, I’m starving. Magical manipulation of cards always makes me work up an appetite. I’ll see you at the next Roadhouse.”  
The boys laughed and walked back to the Impala.  
“Thanks Sam.” said Dean fingering the amulet. “ Did you see the look on his face when you put the cards down. Definitely brought him down a peg or two.”  
“It was worth it.”  
“I think what upset him most was that he wasn’t going to get his private time with you.”  
Sam pulled his face and shivered as he turned on the engine.  
“That’s when it’s good having a friendly witch on the team.”  
“A friend in need is a friend indeed. God knows what that favour is going to cost us.”  
Dean winced as he settled back as Sam pulled out into the road following Rowena.  
The amulet was special to him and he was grateful that he had it back. Although he knew they didn’t need the trinket to prove their feelings for each other, he would have been upset to have lost it like that. He grimaced at a twinge as he settled but he knew that when the bruises faded, his brother would be at his side.


End file.
